


The truth, The Cover Up.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Erica watching the footage of Franky killing Meg. Kind of a prequel to The Other Side Of The Fence, where Erica ends up in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth, The Cover Up.

Erica had been asked to find footage from the Meg Jackson murder, for the police records. It seemed pointless; Jacs wasn't alive to convict anyway, but they wanted the footage anyway. The footage that had been gone over a thousand times and nothing had ever been found. Erica was about to give up; she could say she'd tried after sitting there for an hour fiddling with the camera's when she accidentally clicked a file with the date before Meg's murder within one of the camera's. 

It was Wentworth surveillance footage. That much was obvious. It hit her pretty quickly; this was the spot that Meg was murdered. She felt something crawl up her throat, as Franky entered the footage. But this couldn't mean anything, it wasn't even from the right day. Was it? Could there really have been that big a fuck up with the dates and footage? Surely not. She clenched her jaw together as Franky kicked something along the ground by accident, bending over to pick it up - a shiv, it looked like. Erica wanted desperately to look away but it was worse than watching a car wreck as Meg entered the footage placing an innocent hand on the prisoner's shoulder. Franky turned around quickly, wildly, thrusting the knife straight into Meg's heart. The look on her face would haunt the governor for weeks. At least it was obvious it was an accident. She held the ex-governor for a moment and lay her down. Panicked. The young woman was completely panicked. And so she ran away and left the woman to die.

Erica slammed her laptop lid closed. No. No. No. Not Franky. She put her face in her hands This couldn't be happening. Fuck. After all this time, after all the blame - from Bea being on the chopping block for weeks, if not months to Jacs finally being convicted of the murder, and it was Franky all along. How had Erica never considered that? Well, that was obvious; she had the biggest blind spot when it came to Franky. She only wasted a moment wondering who she could tear apart for the overview of this footage.

Without even thinking, she pulled the dvd out of the laptop, snapping it in half and then quarters into tiny pieces and threw it in the bin beside her desk. She realised she was biting down on her tongue, hard and let go. How could she do this? But Franky didn't mean it, it was an accident. If she'd just come forward sooner... But Erica knew nobody would have believed the prisoner, would she have at that point?

Not only was Erica now sleeping with a prisoner, but now she was covering up a murder.


End file.
